Talk:Square Song
"look with care..." The advert on Susan Sings Songs from Sesame Street reads "just as she does on the show." Is that to be taken literally, or is that marketing? I ask because the recording heard in Close Encounters of the Third Kind is not Susan, but I wonder if it's a) one of the Bubble Gum Singers from this album, b) a recording made for one of those Peter Pan knock-off albums, or c) re-recorded for the film. —Scott (talk) 14:20, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :In the context, I think it's just general marketing, not a literal term (also, possibly, she did sing the song at one point, just not the version in the film, just like "One of These Things" was performed by different people). Was the song on TV, or heard as a record, or what? The note on the page doesn't make that especially clear. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:31, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::In the film, it's playing on a record in the little boy's room. In reality, the record could have been anything, as the song would have been added to the final mix later. I'm wondering if they used a pre-existing version from one of these Sesame releases, or just got the rights to use Raposo's song and re-recorded it themselves. (Or the other possibility being a Peter Pan knock-off). If I knew whether Susan sang it on any of the Sesame albums, it would help figure that out. I know the albums are named "Susan Sings..." but I'm speculating that some songs may be sung by members of the Bubble Gum Singers. —Scott (talk) 14:36, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::I think we can rule out the Peter Pan knock-off theory, or at least view it as the least likely, since to date, we have no indication that the song was ever included on a Peter Pan album. I wouldn't speculate about the Bubble Gum Singers either. Check with Ken on that, he has the albums. Evidence strongly points to no, since the "Bubble Gum" album notes that it's a mixture of re-issues from the other album (which only has Susan), and the children's gum chorus was just for seperate tracks, added in to fill out the roster. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:38, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, those are valid observations, but I want to be sure before the article takes either stance. Right now we don't have any solid evidence other than what we can speculate from the observable, so any of those factors may still be possibilities. —Scott (talk) 14:54, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Like I said, ask Ken. He recently weighed in on the whole "Happiness Is" mystery. He'll be in a position to give a conclusive answer as to what was on the albums (which like I said, I think is very much non-Bubblegum in evidence), and we can work from there. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:56, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I did. Thanks. —Scott (talk) 14:58, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::::::I haven't seen Close Encounters in years, and I don't have a copy, but can anyone do a screengrab of that scene, if you can see the record playing? It might not help, but sometimes movies do actually show a record that's actually used on the soundtrack. If not, can you check the end credits? It should either say they got permission for the actual recording, or it'll just mention the composer credit, and maybe even mention who recorded it for the movie. Hope this helps. -- Ken (talk) 03:33, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Ken, do you have the song on a Sesame Street release? —Scott (talk) 03:34, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Well, just the Susan Scepter album. -- Ken (talk) 03:41, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :Perfect! Now we're getting somewhere. Is the song sung by Susan, or a supporting singer also featured on the album? :To answer your question, the song is credited to Raposo, but no mention of SS. This makes me lean toward a re-recording either done for the production of the film, or as featured on the later Susan album or a knock-off album. —Scott (talk) 03:51, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::Also, here are the pictures you requested. As stated, the prop could be anything. Ditto for the stack of record sleeves behind the turntable, but then again, you never know. —Scott (talk) 04:01, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :::Aha! I just looked up Pickwick International and foud this: wikipedia:Pickwick Records. It appears it very well may have been a Sesame knock-off. —Scott (talk) 04:03, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Boy, that was fast! So does that mean the article is okay as it stands, where we just say the song was featured, or are we going to try to dig up yet another "unofficial" album? (By the way, what's that thing that looks like a 3 on the record stack? Is that a record changer handle or something?) -- Ken (talk) :::::Although it's not Susan's version, it's still a Sesame Street song. I'll just have to reword it a little. As for the 3 on the turntable, it's just a block -- one of the kid's toys. —Scott (talk) 14:59, 23 April 2007 (UTC)